


Date With Destiny

by hawkeeye17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Humor, Looking at you Rogue, M/M, Non-inquisitor Trevelyan AU, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Stand Alone, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeeye17/pseuds/hawkeeye17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Trevelyan was always different. Now he's one of a kind. His name sprouts from his roguish, charming demeanour and the irony of his talented rogue upbringing before his magic arrived and he was whisked off to Ostwick Circle. He's probably the least likely hero since the city elf Warden, especially considering his older, more political-minded sister was supposed to attend the Conclave in his place. But fate has a way of looking at what should be and deciding hey, let's spice things up a little.</p><p>Multiple oneshots depicting my Mage Trevelyan's journey, mostly featuring his budding romance with Dorian. Also a splash of Cullen x non-inquisitor female Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters won't run into one continous story, but more skip ahead to snapshots of Rogue's interactions with Dorian. They follow the storyline fairly canonically apart from the appearance of his sister.  
> Anyways, enjoy and leave comments! I appreciate constructive criticism since I am a secret fanfiction writer and thus have no one to look over my work...  
> ~~~~~

Rogue stared down at the note in his hand now they were out wandering the village again. Varric dodged a cart making it's way through while Cassandra seemed to be quietly seething beside him. She had made her disapproval of the mage's alliance with Tevinter early on and it had now settled into an unspeakable rage she couldn't take out on anything fathomable. He made a note to request more dummies once they returned to Haven.

He'd sent Sera off to grab some more lyrium and health potions, considering they'd wasted quite a few dealing with the unexpected rift outside Redcliffe. He still had to figure out what the mages here knew about that strange rift - it just had to be connected.

"So, I'm thinking meeting Felix in the Chantry first and foremost. I know we have to get word back but this seems urgent." Rogue looked down at the scribbled words again as Varric let out a languid sigh.

"Mages." he mumbled flippantly and Cassandra grunted in agreement.

"Hey now," Rogue retorted with a sideways smile, stuffing the note in his pocket just as Sera jogged up, supplies in arm.

"Jeez these twinkle fingers are so sullen. You'd think we all smell o' cow shite the way they're looking at us." She glared around and Rogue admittedly couldn't argue. Some he'd spoken to in the tavern certainly disagreed with the alliance, but still, to most mages the Inquisition seemed as bad as the Templars. He hoped to change their mind somewhat.

"At least the villagers are happy we are here. It seems word of our good deeds along the Hinterlands has spread." Cassandra pushed herself up off the bench and dusted her armour off. "Now come, let's see what the Magister's son wants."

"You know we're probably walking into a trap? Right? Isn't anyone else worried about that?" Varric pointed out.

"Walking into traps has become my speciality as of late, Master Tethras." Rogue replied playfully, then began to walk towards the Chantry, the largest structure in the small village. He noted there was a strange lack of people around it, most of the villagers choosing to keep their distance.

He used his staff as leverage to reach the top steps, then paused outside the door, giving his team a nod. Varric cocked Bianca just in case, and Cassandra kept a close hand near her sword. Sera just bent back to pull her pants up and tighten them before groaning.

"On with it Inky," She said and he laughed throatily before shoving the massive doors open. Stepping into the holy place, he was met with the all too familiar smell of sulphur paired with a strong tingling sensation lighting up the mark on his hand and he looked up with his heart in his mouth. His fears were confirmed as he stood face to face with an unbridled fade rift, spouting demons out along the Chantry pews. He'd had laughed at the irony of it if they hadn't been heading his way.

As the doors slammed shut behind them and Sera let out a long, distressed moan, Rogue spotted the figure. Clad in a rather magnificent beige and silver armour, he waved his staff gracefully around and shot down a Hunger demon with one quick belt of his staff blade. He turned then, clearly exhausted and pointed his staff towards the rift.

"Ah, good. You're finally here. Now would you please help me close this thing?" A confident voice carried out through the next wave of demons beginning to bud from the rift.

"Right, um, guess it's a good thing we got those health potions," he grinned weakly at Sera who looked ready to shove her arrow up his nether regions. He could almost hear her whining after this. _Come to Redcliffe Sera, we're just meeting with the Grand Enchanter, no demons, promise._

Should've brought Solas, he thought too late as he channelled a large fireball through his staff towards the first Hunger demon to make it's way through. He quickly bypassed it as it burned, sending a spirit bolt to finish it off before turning towards the two wraiths shooting at him. He sent two lightening strikes to finish them off before turning to the rift.

His hand was ready, already stretching out of habit towards the giant schism into the fade, joining with the energy and closing it with a loud crack like thunder. He stumbled back, out of breath and mana and looked around at the destruction, not wanting to turn his back on the unexpected visitor. Cassandra seemed a step ahead of him, sword pulled out as she approached the mage, who seemed too busy surveying the now demon-free area to care.

"Fascinating." he smiled and turned towards Rogue, who was making his way towards him warily despite his battle fatigue. "How does that work exactly?"

Rogue stopped, taken aback and threw a small, cheeky smile his way. The man responded in kind and they appraised each other for a moment. He was younger than Rogue first imagined, perhaps late twenties to early thirties, the gravitas of his voice more mature than he looked. He had a moustache, quite well groomed and twirled in a way that momentarily had Rogue staring. Around the moustache held coffee coloured skin framing a perfectly sculptured face, almost painfully handsome, topped with flawlessly styled hair and amused, cunning grey eyes. Hmm, yes, this man certainly had Rogue's attention.

“You don’t even know, do you,” the man continued as they held eye contact. “You just wiggle your fingers and boom, rift closes!”

"Something like that." Rogue replied in the same mocking tone then took a few more steps forward, some mana beginning to return. Varric and Sera had carefully stepped in beside Cassandra; Varric looked more bemused by the unexpected guest while Sera looked like she was gaining a great headache.

"I believe introductions are in order?" Rogue continued, folding his arms and regarding the strange man yet again. His body language certainly wasn't screaming danger, and so Rogue nodded his head towards Cassandra to sheathe her sword. As Cassandra grudgingly abided, the mage did a fanciful bow, keeping that shit-eating grin upon his face.

"Getting ahead of myself again I see. I am Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" He tilted his head. Rogue tried not let disappointment colour his face as he heard the man's background. Another Tevinter mage was the last thing he needed right now... But he tried to keep an open mind as he opened his mouth to respond, only to have Cassandra beat him to it.

"Another Tevinter mage." She walked up closer. "Be cautious with this one, Trevelyan."

"Suspicious friends you have here!" Dorian replied in the same jovial tone then cleared his throat, "Am I correct in assuming you are the blessed Herald of Andraste himself?"

"You're a magister then?" was the only thing that came to Rogue's mouth. He never really felt comfortable confirming nor denying his title of Herald; avoidance seemed easier. But Rogue could clearly see the Tevinter had a valid reason for meeting with them, otherwise he would not be so friendly. 

The man surprisingly let out a wearied sigh. "I am not a magister no. I am an altus, a noble mage, but not part of the magisterium. I know you Southerners use the terms interchangeably, but it just makes you sound barbaric." His air of arrogance may have put some off but Rogue simply smiled.

"Alright, point taken. Now, where is Felix?" He gazed around the empty chantry.

"He is on his way. He was to give you the note then return after ditching Magister Alexius." came the reply and Rogue squinted harder.

"And you sent the note because..."

"Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable as I'm sure you can imagine." Dorian replied as if it were obvious. "And I sent the note since someone needed to warn you after all. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if my magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

Time itself? That wasn't a type of magic he'd heard of in the circle. "I hope that's less dangerous than it sounds," Rogue winced, knowing, but still fearing the answer he would receive.

"More," Dorian said solemnly. "The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world. "

"You're asking me to take a lot on faith," Rogue bowed his head, almost feeling Sera's suffering sigh from behind him and the muttered 'bloody magic'.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic," Dorian was much more vehement in this reply. "When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them," Felix suddenly interrupted as he entered the Chantry from a sidedoor. Dorian grinned at the sight of the boy, Rogue taking him in. He looked better, but not great. Must be a lingering illness.

"Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Though Dorian asked the question lightly Rogue could tell that there was concern behind his words.

"No, but I shouldn't have used the illness card. I thought he's be fussing over me all day," Felix shook his head. There was more going on than anyone wanted to admit that was for sure. The younger man turned his gaze from Dorian to Rogue then. "My father has joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori'. And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done to get to you."

"Why would he rearrange time just to get to me?" Rogue asked as he rubbed his furrowed brow. He was beginning to get a headache too.

"I don't know why," Felix explained. "Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"You can close the rifts," Dorian added. "Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

"If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought," Felix finished with a tone of despair.

Rogue let his eyes dart between the two as he took this in. The term 'out of the frying pan into the fire' came to mind, as he thought of the simple plan of 'close the breach, save Thedas' turn into a battle with evil Tevinter cults who seemingly have a grasp on time magic. 

"It never ends," Varric seemed to read his mind and he nodded in agreement, before studying the men again.

"Why are you telling me this? Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?" he eyed Felix and the man shuffled uncomfortably.

"For the same reason Dorian works against him," he coughed, holding a hand to his mouth and then sighing. "Look I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have too top him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky," Dorian interjected. Rogue rubbed his temples once again as Cassandra sighed. _Why did I go to the Conclave, why did I go to the Conclave..._

"We need to tell the others back at Haven." Cassandra murmured then and Rogue nodded, biting down on his lip as he looked back to Dorian and Felix.

"Are you sure Alexius did all this for me?" he frowned questioningly.

"Certain. They're obsessed with you." Felix shook his head and Rogue smirked.

"Here I didn't get him anything," he mumbled jokingly before turning to his companions, wondering where to go from here.

"Send him a fruit basket; everyone loves those," Dorian jousted back with a smirk of his own, then continued. "You know he's your target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch," he said turning to the back of the Chantry, but before departing he turned to Felix. "And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed, would you?"

Felix sighed heavily in response. "There are worse things than dying, Dorian," the boy replied before he too exited the hall through the same door he arrived, leaving Rogue and his companions alone in the silent Chantry.

"This is a lot to take in." Rogue finally got out, his expression both confused and pained. Why didn't anything ever go to plan?

"Like I said, we should make back to Haven with haste Inquisitor." Cassandra replied solemnly and Rogue nodded, taking in Varric and a very annoyed Sera.

"I hate magic." she stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled tiredly.

"I'll buy you a round." he offered, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they exited the Chantry. Cullen was going to a have a field day...


End file.
